The Halloween Party Combustion
by Mislav
Summary: Set early in season nine or ten. Stuart sets up a Halloween party at his comic book store and his girlfriend, Lucy, both helps him make that happen and agrees to attend it. It's not all easy, but their growing closeness and understanding comes to light during the event that, in the end, lives up to the title. Stucy. Oneshot. Halloween themed, because I won't have it any other way.


**A/N: I don't own any of The Big Bang Theory characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

 **Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

 **Well, this is a Stucy fanfic. Smut. Halloween themed (duh). Also very Stuart/Lucy centric. Don't like, don't read. I've written a few Stucy fanfictions before but this one takes place in a separate universe. I imagine that this story takes place as early in season nine or maybe in season ten. It assumes that Stuart and Lucy have been dating for a while and that she has gotten over her phobias in some ways. There are glimpses throughout the story of how their relationship has progressed for a better understanding, but no actual backstory. As I've said, a oneshot and a smut. I hope that is OK. I don't buy Kripke as a comic book type but I think that he would resort to almost anything in order to get some... "company". I think that Stuart is more of a comic book guy than a science fiction movies/TV shows kind of guy (although many of those started as comic books), but he seemed to have no problems hanging out with the gang over such things while Howard was in space. And he might have cooled off from strictly comic book based costumes after the events described in "The Desperation Emanation" LOL. And I think that he likely sells and has an interest many different comic books, not just science fiction and fantasy ones, as hinted in "The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition". Sorry for not being more creative with the costumes, I'm not very good at that...**

 **Again, very Stuart/Lucy centric.**

They take one more look around the room and smile. Pretty modest decorations but OK. Stuart sighs. "I actually brought most of this when I barely had enough money to eat every day", he says, shuddering. Lucy looks at the toys and posters somewhat proudly.

"Well, maybe you will have some good memories tied to them as of now", she comments. She sighs. "Too bad there won't be the best costume contest this year."

Stuart sighs. "Well, not after the laser sword incident from two years ago. At least for this year."

"Did you fix the bathroom window?", she asks, adjusting a near by pumpking.

Stuart glares at her. "Yes... but it's up to you how long that will last", he reminds her.

Lucy smiles. "Don't worry, I won't be needing it", she assures him before looking down at the floor. "Maybe."

He chuckles before leaning over and kissing her. They share a smile as he pulls away. "So... have you checked how many hits has that website about my comic book store had today?"

She kisses him then, hoping to erase the question from his mind.

#

That night, they are sitting on the couch in her apartment, his body mere inches away from hers. The movie on the TV screen in front of them is coming to an end. The same with the popcorns in a bowl between them. Their hands brush every now and then when they scoop some out, making them shiver-in a good way.

"Let's just say that I am really good at picking out movies that we both enjoy, despite your disinterest in the comic books and comic book adaptations", Stuart comments as the credits begin to roll.

Lucy rolls her eyes. "Yes, you are." She glares at him. "But we are watching hockey the next time."

"Deal."

He turns the TV off as Lucy goes to put the bowl away. He looks around. Her apartment is so nicer than his. So well decorated and modest and it smells so good. Maybe one day...

They have been dating for five months, after being friends for about as long. And it has been nice. Slow and sweet. They both understand each other in the ways no one else ever has. They are both okay with taking things slow. They can make compromises. They understand each other, care for each other... and, yes, they are attracted to each other. Both intellectually and physically. They haven't done anything more than kissing and a small make out session, but the pace feels right. For Lucy especially.

"Do you need anymore help setting up decorations?", Lucy asks, trying to sound calm.

"No", Stuart answers calmly, observing her. "It's all... perfect."

Lucy nods her head, smiling slightly. "Great."

Stuart stands up and walks over to her. He waits for her to look up, then looks her in the eyes. "You don't have to come if you don't want to", he says with such a honesty that her heart feels warm. "And if you come and feel uncomfortable, you can leave any time."

She waits for his words to sink in, but eventually she says, with an absolute certainty: "I will come. And I am sure that it will be great."

Their lips meet as soon as she finishes the sentence. As always, she soon feels an urge to pull away, but like often when around him, she manages to relax and enjoy the moment.

#

Halloween is, many would agree, a truly special time of the year. There is just something alluring about disguising oneself into somebody-or something-else, usually a person you admire or just pretending to be off a profession you actually have nothing to do with, and showing yourself off to people in an exchange for some petty reward or compliments. Only that one night every year.

It begins as a childlish game, soon a fun tradition, a battle of curiosity in a way. Later, it is one of the first steps into an adulthood, it creates a sense of union. It is not like football or a drama club or a party for popular kids, where somebody always gets pushed to the side and feels like a misfit. After all, Halloween is the time of a year when you can be whoever or whatever you want, and everyone approves it!

As you grow up, truly grow up, you either abandon that tradition, or it evolves into a part of you, your venting mechanism, but on a new level: that is something exciting and secretly cherrished, almost erotic in a way you will never speak about out loud. You willingly and shamelessly embrace a new life form, a different lifestyle that unique eve. You hide behind the socially acceptable secrecy in order to explore yourself, and fulfill your secret desires.

Of course, you can only figure all that out, though maybe never fully admit it, if you really put your mind to that little charade, social phenomenon. Which is why Lucy doesn't think much, if any, about such conclusions, that afternoon of October 31st, standing in Stuart's apartment in front of the large living room mirror, studying her form. Because her thoughts are her enemies: they rule her, hold her back. They are overactive and persistent. Being with Stuart helps her, but her mind is only hers, after all. She has to control it. And choosing a Halloween costume-a decision making-is a part of that, like any more complex thought process.

It shouldn't be, really. When you are wearing a mask, many things are allowed. Hardly anyone will criticize your costume choice. Some may not even recognize you, and the other way around! But Lucy doesn't give such point of view much thought, so she is choosing a costume carefully, in a pretty awkward, one may say an unbecoming way. And those... things are laying on a near by armchair, waiting to be tried on. A dark lined coat (with her make up kit on it), a Smurf costume, a purple wig, a white T-shirt, and a size S tight red corset and a matching miniskirt and boots. It is actually positioned nicely: the less revealing ones being in a full view and the opposites sort of pushed to the side. She and Stuart debated about the choice before, but she has demanded to be let to make a final choice on her own. In his apartment, so she could get to the comic book store fairly quickly, without any incidents or much opportunity to change her mind. She has demanded that, for reasons that she can't remember, or understand. Not now.

She would take a part in Halloween as a child, of course. Every year. Even her! Well, she would usually start and finish early and stick to the smaller groups of children, but still. But this is different and more elaborate. And she is an adult, like the others at the party will be. She has designed a website about proms, but that one has concentrated more on decorations and music. The dresses were nice and she has managed to share some of her... fashion opinions with the world, but that was about it.

Her eyes drift over, almost wishfully, on the corset. Something aches in her fingertips and she almost gulps. They discussed choice before, even selected a few final ideas, but the final choice is up to her... and the perspective seems almost completely different now. Running a hand through her hair, she tilts her head to the side and taps her foot. In the next moment, she finds herself walking toward that outfit. Goose bumps rush up her back and she shivers. Her hand reaches out and grips the soft material, setting a burning sensation against her skin. She looks away as she lifts up the costume and starts walking toward the mirror, her heart rate suddenly increased. She stretches herself up and presses the material at her torso, her gaze meeting the reflection in the mirror almost fearfully.

She is surprised at the beauty of the view, and she adjusts herself a little. Mental images want to pop in her mind, and she both tries to push those away and to visualise them. Eventually, an image flashes in front of her eyes, making jolts rip through her muscles. She quickly puts the costume away. Too much.

Another try. Another mental turmoil. Already feeling tired, she puts the wig over her hair, annoyed at the plastic hairs falling in front of her face, tickling her nose. To her delight, she lets out a chuckle: she looks so ridiculous in it, like a mixture of an alien and a human puppet. Then she sees the odd gazes people would give her in front of her eyes and feels herself chill.

 _Stuart will be there for me. He always is. I trust him and he trusts me. That's all that matters._

The thought makes her calmer. She tries to clear her mind.

But what also matters is that this wig is just ridiculous.

She quickly puts the wig away and fixes her hair, suppressing a groan.

Smurf costume isn't bad, but it is way too childlish. Even for her.

Finally, there's the coat. She puts it on and takes a moment to savor the sight. She takes one more look at herself and turns around, almost giggling. The doubts are still there, but she can handle them. She is both relieved and annoyed that the ultimate choice has been that easy.

She thinks about applying a lipstick, but opts for a very dark red lip balm.

There is still an uncertainty that is beyond her overall feelings. She picks up an eye liner and opens the bottle quickly, trying not to theorize about potential results. She slowly applies the substance to the smooth brush: she has always found that shade to be strangely beautiful. She then moves the brush up to her eyes with a slightly shaky hand and runs the color over her eyelash, her face flinching as she does that, her mouth dry. She stops for a moment, reluctantly. The view immediately sears into her mind. But, strangely, a small joy follows, rushing through her. She applies the eye liner to both of her eyelashes, moving them up ih the process, puts the eye liner away, and takes a moment to make up her mind about the overall look, coat and all combined.

She doesn't adore it. She isn't thrilled. But she likes it.

And with that thought, she leaves, making a mental note to herself when to come back.

#

She starts walking down the stairs at eight pm, after exchanging some re assuring texts with Stuart. It takes all of her strength not to give up as soon as she hears the loud music blasting downstairs. But the thought of him makes her handle every single step.

She smells alcohol, sweat and a variety of deodorants. That both calms her and unsettles her.

As she is approaching the end of staircase, she can see inside the comic book store. The lights-red, blue, yellow and green-are dimmed. The decorations are the same way she and Stuart have put them up earlier that day-pumpkins hanging from the walls, stereo on the table in the corner, mummy statue near one of the the comic book cases-only they look different. The place is, in a word, crowded. Something tightens around her throat and a heat rushes up her cheeks. Her steps become slow, her eye movements more sudden. She tries to calm herself down by trying to recognize her friends, and acquaintances, and the people that she has seen before.

Penny is wearing that tight police woman costume: she grins when the nerds "discreetly" check her out and walks through the store with Leonard, who is wearing... some Lord of the Rings costume, is the best conclusion Lucy can come up with. Emily, with her strangely pale make up, black cape and a plastic vampire teeth. Lucy's eyes start searching for the bathroom door, but she continues waking down the stairs and then through the crowd. Captain Sweatpants wears a crude Superman costume: an old red cape and a tight blue vest. The sight almost makes her chuckle. Sheldon and Amy, him in a vintage brown coat, grey pants and a fake beard, looking annoyed, and she, with a light blonde-brown curly wig in a blue sweater and with a long black skirt, gloating. She finally managed to convince him to go as a Pierre Curie, with her being Marie.

And then, there's Stuart. Lucy's eyes finally stop searching for the bathroom. He walks over to her, his face litten up, and gives her a kiss on the lips. Something sinks into her toes and she shudders. She takes a deep breath before pulling away, inhaling the smell of his freshly applied perfume. Her eyes glow over his light yellow-brown coat, a matching hat, and almost shining black pants and a belt. "I am Doctor Who, as you can see", he admits proudly. "Because, a change. And it will probably please Sheldon. He has been complaining since I have ended the costume contest. And you don't want a cranky Sheldon at the party."

"Nice", Lucy commands him, looking him over once again. "What am I exactly?", she asks, suddenly intrigued though slightly concerned.

"Modesty Blaise", he answers, putting his hands on her hips. She shivers, but resists the growingly weak instinct to pull away and fixes his colar, still feeling him linger at her lips. He hands her the cup of red punch. She takes a sip: strong liquid burns down her throat as the sweet taste fills her mouth. Stuart drinks some of it too, gazing into his girlfriend's eyes.

"Never heard of it", she admits. "Maybe it's better that way."

They exchange a chuckle, both enjoying in how calm the situation feels and how secure they are in each other's presence. Stuart gives Lucy a soft tap on the shoulder and slowly moves to the side, apparently starting up some kind of a conversation with Captain Sweatpants. He has given her the chance to "mingle", so to say, while remaining close by in case something goes wrong. Taking a look at him and feeling some sort of of a gratitude due to such manners, Lucy takes a deep breath and slowly walks into the crowd, feeling her palms sweat.

She starts with simple actions: smiling at people, exchanging a "Hi", taking in the odors and concentrating to the lyrics of the song that has just started playing. No dirty looks, no rude comments, no physical responses. Perfect. As she continues walking back and forth throughout the room, observing and greeting others, she notices that some people look after her after she passes by and then whisper: but they don't look spiteful or creepy (for the most part). The realization hits her like it is the last thing she would ever expect: they must be interested in her costume, maybe they are even complimenting her (well, not to her face) on it. Something twitches at the corners of her mouth and she blushes.

Most of the people there are men dressed as Flash, Superman or Batman, and a few girls (other than the ones she knows) dressed in typical witch costumes or a Wonderwoman outfit.

"Lucy?"

The dark haired girl stops in place, instantly feeling discomfort rush down her gut, as she faces the taller blonde woman. Penny looks happy to see her and Lucy spots Leonard near by.

"I didn't even recognize you at first!", Penmy cries.

Lucy beams. "Thanks, I guess."

Lucy waves her hand in a sign of dismissal. "No problem, you look great", she admits.

"Thanks", Lucy answers, nodding her head. A short silence ensues. Lucy takes a closer look at Penny's costume. "You look great too."

"I know!", Penny cries, her face lighting up. "Very interesting... outfit you're in." She glared at her. Did Stuart help you pick this out?"

Lucy frowns, feeling confused. "In a way..."

Penny chuckles, looking at her in a strangely knowing way. "I get it." She winks. "See you around."

Deciding to take a break from "mingling", Lucy stops to observe the comic books on a display near by. Stuart has filled it with mostly horror comic books or Halloween editions of "regular ones". Smart. Maybe he will make some money that way. Not to mention, it adds to the atmosphere. She has never been a comic book fan, but the drawings are nice. She even considers reading some of those works. There is alao a couch near by, just in case. For some reasons, she kind of hopes to find some Modesty Blaise there, but she doesn't find it.

"Wevv, hevvo."

There is something unsettling about the sound of that voice, strange man's voice, but Lucy still looks up. Barry Kripke, staring back at her, wearing some sort of an embarrassing Albert Einstein costume: a worn out overcoat and a cheap grey wig.

"Hello", Lucy responds, trying not to cringe.

Barry leans over, his eyes taking in Lucy's features. "May I ask what a pvvetty givv vvike you is doing on a pvvace vvike this?"

Lucy frowns. "The same thing you do?", she tries.

"Picking up chicks?" He laughs. "OK, did not see that coming!"

"I see it's working out well for you!", she comments, trying to sound sarcastic despite herself.

Barry smirks. "Wevv, I'm tavvking to you. And it's devvightfuvvvv!"

Lucy begins walking away, holding her hand up. "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested. So..."

"Come on!", Barry cries, suddenly jumping in front of her. Lucy stops in her tracks and gasps. "Who cavves about the costumes and music at thus vvoser's pvvace?"

Lucy raises her eyebrows at him, feeling something flutter in her stomach. "Excuse me?"

Barry almost seems taken aback. "I mean... come on... who cavves about the schavvade that this guy has set up?" He lowers his voice and glares at her. "We both know why peopvve avve vveavvy hevve."

Lucy grimaces, feeling her stomach wretch. "No, we don't", she snaps suddenly, making Barry take a step back. She feels flushed and her heart is beating rapidly. She feels afraid and also disgusted due to possibly making a scene, but the words can't stop coming out. For some reason, she suddenly has... a strength of some sort. "Stuart is my boyfriend and you don't get to call him like that! And believe me, I will never go out with you, so back off!"

Barry's face seemingly turns pale, but he tries to appear confident. "I can see some spavvkvves.."

"Go away!", Lucy nearly screams, looking him straight in the eyes. Barry visibly shivers and takes another step back, almost knocking over a cardboard commercal standing near by. He moves to the other end of the comic book store, giving Lucy one more surprised/terrified look while on his way.

She watches him walk away, feeling satisfaction burning inside of her as well as her senses calming down in a way. That is something different... and good. She turns around and finds Stuart standing there-he has just approached her and looks concerned. "Are you OK?"

"I am", Lucy answers, once again surprising herself. She feels confident while making that statement too.

Stuart is persistent. "Any problems?" He looks around. "I can..."

Lucy grins. She is both annoyed by his behavior and by how sweet he is being. Before he can finishes the sentence, she kisses him gently, momentarily silencing him. He blushes as she moves away and looks him in the eyes.

"It's all OK", she repeats, and now they can both agree on that.

They exchange a look and then he walks away while Lucy continues moving around the crowd, keeping an eye on Barry, just in case. However, after making only a few steps, she stumbled upon Amy, who immediately hugs her, albeit briefly.

"Lucy!", she cries. "So good to see you! I haven't ever since you have volounteered for my last neuroscience experiment!"

"Good memories!", Lucy replies, though half genuinely. "You're here with Sheldon?"

Amy almost gloats. "Yes. And we are actually Peter and Marie Curie this year. How awesome is that?"

"Pretty awesome", Lucy agrees, nodding her head. "Wow... I haven't been... like this since I was a child."

An understanding look colors Amy's face. "Me too, for quite some time. I started going to Halloween parties again a few years ago... it was one of the rare "ordinary" things that I loved as a child."

Lucy feels something sparkle inside of her. "Really?"

Amy smiles. "Oh, yes!" Some sadness heaves on her joy. "True, I barely had any "friends" to go with... if at all... but I could be whatever I wanted and people would give me candies and call me sweet and all..." She sighs, her cheeks blushes and her eyes unusually bright. "Good times."

Lucy nods her head, feeling some sort of a realization settling inside of her. Amy appears to be almost dreamy. "Also, I am close to finishing designing you that web site about monkey based experiments and fun sides of neurobiology..." She almost chuckles while thinking back at the material she has to work with. Amy really is unique... but also strangely understanding. "It should be done by the next week."

"Great", Amy says. She raises her hand, and it takes Lucy less than ten seconds to realize what is going on and give her a high five.

Amy then joins back to Sheldon as the song slowly changes. Lucy looks around and spota Stuart in the corner. He is alone, occasionally giving her a glance to make sure everything is okay. A new melody starts filling the interior as she walks over to him. Realizing that her cup is empty, she throws it into a near by trash can.

His face brightens up immediately when he sees her, and she gives him a smile in return. "Having a good time?", he asks consideratly.

"Oh, yes", she answers. He holds her hand gently, licking his lips slightly. She shudders and takes a small step back, but doesn't pull away. Warmth rushes through her body. She tries to get her mind to focus on the conversation again. "Many interesting people here."

"I hope that's a good thing", Stuart comments and they both chuckle. The song has already begun by that point. Lucy leaps to the side slightly and he follows her, their eyes meeting, her hand still in his. He then leaps to the other side, pulling her gently with him, and she smiles before putting her hand on his hip, just above his belt, as their ears slowly catch on to the wonderful sounds that are present. They begin dancing, the lyrics feeling like an instant order to their limbs and muscles. It's only natural. They lock eyes and move closer. Many other couples are dancing by this point as well, some are observing them, but it doesn't matter: they barely even register any of those actions.

They move kind of half heartedly at first, almost having troubles looking each other in the eyes. It takes some time for them, especially Lucy, to really feel the song, the rhythm, and each other's presence. Once they do, it's as intimate and romantic as with any other couple, with some clumsiness that can be written off to their lack of experience. They move while taking in every word of the song that echoes through the room, while inhaling each other's scent and taking in every reaction: smile, shiver, twinkle in the eyes. They don't derive any conclusions from that, nor they are trying to-those things are like a fuel: a fuel to their intimacy, to their love, to that one but wonderful moment or experience that they just share.

When the song ends, they stop and take a moment to savor the remaining feelings of their little game, feeling the recent event searing into their mind. Then they share a smile and gently pull away, the unspoken connection speaking to their hearts in a way they both don't quite dare to fully embrace. Not yet. Maybe.

#

It's one am. Nobody else is in the comic book store anymore, except for Lucy and Stuart. The decorations are still on the walls. There are empty soda cans and stained napkins on the floor. The lights are still on, only even more dimmed.

Stuart, with his coat and hat off but the same pants and belt still on, looks down at the floor and sighs. What a mess. But at least he has made some money. And the party has apparently been good for Lucy. Hopefully, Barry Kripke left relatively early, with two women that he somehow managed to convince that he is on his way to winning a Nobel Prize. Howard and Bernadette would mostly remaine in the background, still bitter over some sort of disagreement over the costume choices, but loosened up eventually. So he doesn't regret it. But still, such a mess will be hard to clean up.

"Leave it for tomorrow."

He looks up. Lucy is standing merely few feet away from him, smirking, her head tilted to the side. She is still masked, completely. "Leave it for tomorrow. Close down the store for a day so later we can clean it together." She takes a step closer, her smile widening. "We both know you deserve it", she muses.

Stuart licks his lips and takes one more look around the room before turning to meet Lucy's eyes. "You're right. It's been a long night. And I've made some money." He exhales. "The best thing to do would be to go to sleep."

One more step closer. The back of Lucy's head feels numb and her hands feel like frozen. Those pesky thoughts keep screaming at her to stop with whatever it is that she is doing, but the thoughts of a very different kind suppress them. She is too involved in the moment to be proud-or surprised-by such progress. She takes a look over Stuart's physique, feeling something flush through her, before looking up at him. Her teeth sink down her lower lip and she notices that his pupils are dilated, his breathing hitched. "Or, maybe you should... have some fun", she suggests before putting her hand on his chest, feeling her muscles tense up while he shivers.

It only takes a moment, a brief one, for their lips to crash together. Stuart shudders at the renewed feeling, a jolt going down his stomach, and he instantly leans in closer to Lucy before moving his hands up to cup her face. She moans against his lips faintly, her senses suddenly driven by an exceptional mixture of relief and newfound tension. Her cheeks blush at Stuart's touch, her heart beats pulsing up in her throat. She feels her knees shake when she slips her tongue between Stuart's lips into his mouth, his hot breath entering her poures. Stuart licks the underside of Lucy's warm tongue, the taste making a heat rush through him. Lucy's lips only move away from Stuart's briefly, a delightful whimper rising up from her throat and echoing through the room, before they resume kissing, their tongues dipping and exploring, their lips coated wet.

When Stuart finally moves away, his jaw slack and hair a mess, he locks eyes with Lucy, the only sounds audible in the room being their heavy breathing. He grips at the sides of her coat and pulls it open, making her gasp. Then, with trembling fingers, he pulls it down her forearms slightly, exposing her flesh and curves. She is the one to kiss him this time, the passion quite literally breathtaking. He strokes at her smooth skin as their tongues mate, pulling the uniform further down her body, and she can't help but to bit at his lower lip, albeit gently, as she lets out something like a hiss.

Before she knows it, the coat is off, sprawled on the floor, and her hands are undoing Stuart's belt. As she slids it off, his pants fall down to his ankles and his hands embrace her shoulders, pulling her down on the couch as he intensifies the kiss. With Lucy's helping hands, his pants end up beneath the cushions. A button on her jeans is soon undone. She, voluntarily but clumsily, pushes herself against his hand, her pussy growing wet. But wheh he pulls at the clothing, she becomes rigid, and he notices that. Those pesky insecurities come floatung back at the surface, her desires desperately battling them.

But Stuart understands.

"I will go slow", he says assuringly, gently putting his hand on her shoulder. "I promise. Tell me if you want to stop this."

She just nods her head. Stuart pulls her jeans down slowly, looking up at her every now and then. Lucy clenches her fists, trying to calm her emotions. Once the jeans are off, Stuart smiles at her and leans over to kiss her. He then removed her panties and lowers himself down to her pussy, feeling his erection grow. Lucy squirms on the couch and licks her lips.

A feeling similar to electricity shoots through Lucy as Stuart's warm wet tongue makes a contact with her enlarged clit, his nose stroking gently at her moist folds as his head starts bobbing up and down between her writhing legs, his lips smearing the juices down her inner thighs. He inhales sharply, feeling himself shudder with delight, and quickens the pace, savoring the slick texture and bittersweet taste of Lucy's pre cum. When his tongue enters Lucy, rubbing gently up her swollen walls, he feels his erection throb and grips at her legs roughly, his heart thundering against his chest. Lucy lies her hand at the back of Stuart's head suddenly, biting her lower lip before she pushes him closer. The tip of his tongue brushes against her G-spot and she moans, his lips teasing her folds and his nose massaging her clit. She barely gets a chance to recover before he focuses his attention to that sweet spot again. Her whole body trembling with stimulanses, she slowly removes her T-shirt, feeling both anxiety and relief upon becoming completely exposed in front of him: he looks up at her in awe, an admiration in her eyes making his girlfriend's heart swell, before he licks her out again.

It is then, all of the sudden, that she reaches a peak. Something tenses up in her abdomen and starts spreading down to her pelvis, vibrations start lingering at her wet heat. The next thing she knows, the pleasure spreads down to her core, every inch of her body being massaged by tingly sensations and his name leaves her lips in a form of a straddled cry. A pool of wetness drips out, making her shudder, and the fluid rolls down his tongue: she is able to hear it's path. Stuart consumes her essence, his tongue still lapping against her sex. When he looks up, he sees a shadow of bliss on his girlfriend's face, her lips pouted seductively; she sees her cum glistering at his face and grins. She stands up, smiling when she sees him gazing at her exposed tits, and kisses him gently on the lips, tasting herself as he moans. She shivers at the taste and an ache goes down her pussy. A soft, tender make out session, like the ones they had a few times before, but never with such a passion, after such actions. He keeps leaning into her while she remains in that revealing, provocative position. When his body presses into hers, landing her face up on the couch, his penis positioning between her inner thighs, she stops the kiss and looks him in the eyes, and they can't help but exchange a chuckle. There is no fear, no concerns. Just a combination. Of pure and raw. Gentle and rough. Lust... and love. Flaiming desire unleashed, demanding to be consumed.

One more quick kiss, and he enters her, moving slowly and studying her every reaction while holding at her hand gently, whispering some comforting words that sge can't process at the moment. She cries, finally feeling the build up anxiety disappearing, and bounces up with her hips, his length massaging her swollen walls. She feels herself growing content, confident... finally. Feeling loved and safe. He starts moving in and out, looking down at her body with wide eyes, every sight making him harden even more, every move making waves of pleasure wash over his body again. He puts his hands on her breasts and starts running his fingers up and down her soft flesh, his nails scrapping along her smooth skin.

The time seems meaningless, their bodies feel like they are melting into one. The sounds that they make appear to be far away yet perfectly audible in the same time. Different smells burn up their nostrils, odors and touches keep sending their senses into an overdrive. His tall albeit strong body is pressed against her smaller, nicely curved one, both of them writhing in the eternal dance of love. They ravish each other in the dark of that modest and underrated establishment in the dark, car lights from outside sometimes falling on their physique. Their bodies rock together as they reach the peak, united. He pulls her into a kiss as his muscles tense in preparation, cum oozing out of his member. Lucy's insides twist at her taste on Stuart's lips and her orgasm hits her with such a strength that her whole body shivers, pleasure evolving her already overwhelmed being. Her muscles puls again and again against his member as he cums, exploring her mouth passionately with her tongue and fondling her flushed perky breasts in the same rhythm. The pace grows slow, their breathing eventually calming down but their hearts still beating just as wildly.

It is only after a full minute that he slowly breaks away from the kiss and looks her in the eyes, gently moving her bangs to the side so that they don't cover her face.

"I may be going on a limb here, but I daresay that this is your best Halloween so far", he muses.

She grins and kisses his neck. "You bet."

 **A/N: So, this story has come to an end. I hope you enjoyed it and please review! Sorry if I wasn't as creative about costumes as you would have liked and if some parts seemed OOC (though in some ways it was necessary :) I also hope that your Halloween will turn out to be just as fun (buahaha)!**


End file.
